Of Future Ancient Times
by BetaPAWDkitsune
Summary: Lilly Potter made a discovery. One that will save her child, but at what cost to him? Harry was flung from his home to a new world. New abilities. New enemies. They tried to deal with him now they ignore him. How long until we discover who Harry really is... or who he will become? Slow updates HP/SG1/SGA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Future Ancient Times

Summary:

Lilly Potter made a discovery. One that will save her child, but at what cost to him? Harry was flung from his home to a new world. New abilities. New enemies. They tried to deal with him now they ignore him. How long until we discover who Harry really is... or who he will become? Slow updates HP/SG1/SGA

AN:

I'm not sure how this fanfic will go as I love Hp/SG1/SGA fics, however, I fear that my knowledge in some of the areas of stargate as I haven't watched as many episodes as I would have liked! So therefore some of the Stargate things I may miss or confuse. Some things on purpose (a cross between worried that I don't know it well enough or because it doesn't fit in this AU). I also predict that Harry will seem over powered but there are several barriers being put in place to prevent that. One being psychological and the other being that he can not be everywhere at once. This is also my first fanfiction where every detail hasn't been carefully planned out. So I'm not really sure where everything is going (it's an experiment to see how I do without a detailed plan... slightly prompted by the fact the both my fanfics have gone on hiatas due to one loosing the plan and having to re-do... 3 times... and the other where I know the fic so well that I have no interest to type it out!).

Oh yeah. I pushed HP up 10 years. I just decided that at the moment... while on an aeroplane 12,437 metres in the sky. Taking this improvisation thing well aren't I?

So let's get started!

"Halt!" yells the nondescript man in the indescribably plain clothes. "In accord to legal proceedings it is required that we state that we do not own Harry Potter or Stargate." the man says in the most boring voice possible.

~BEGIN~

# # #

It was a cold October night in 1991 where the pavements of Godrics Hollow were still moist from the drizzle of rain that was present only moments ago. In the quiet village where the residents had fled inside to escape the gloomy weather, a man shrouded in black glided down the streets. Walking towards a small house that contained the warm glow of firelight flickering from the windows, he paused. Observing the family inside as the dark haired man continued to pull faces at the toddler in his lap. The lady with flaming red hair also waving various toys in front of the young boy as well. The man shuddered as he realised exactly what was making the baby so upset as it's green eyes woefully gazed upon him, completely ignoring his parent's attempts to make him happy.

Taking this as confirmation to his beliefs he strolled forward, cloak curling around his figure as the chilly winds woke up and warmth drained away. His skin tingled as he pushed through the flimsy wards that relied upon the fidelius charm, a ward to which he already had the key for. With a quick flick of his Yew wand he swiftly set up wards to prevent them leaving, tied into his own magical core.

Both parents quickly jumped as the felt their wards breached. Had they not already been war hardened they may have paused in disbelief and horror at the betrayal. Yet they both quickly tried to escape only to discover they were trapped. Quickly the dark haired man yelled "Lilly! It's him! Take Harry and Run! I'll try and hold him back for as long as I can!". With a look of understanding in that they could not escape therefore they had to run and prepare Lilly's back up runes. With one last glance of a parting goodbye Lilly ran with Harry up the stairs to Harry's room where she had the supplies prepared.

Trying to ignore the shouts coming from below, she quickly grabbed her equipment and laid Harry on his cot while pulling up his shirt. She quickly began to draw the complicated runes and patterns that she saw onto his stomach with a specially mixed ink that also included her blood.

Her assortments of rare materials such as centaur's blood, sands of time – the ones used to power time-turners -, essence of the divide – obtained from her work with the veil of death -, phoenix birth flame – how Fawkes knew that she needed it, or why it was given so willing, she will never know – , dried basilisk eye, shards of unicorn horn and numerous other magical materials that led to her greatest magical project. There was a reason she was one of the top unspeakable of her time if not all time. With the help of James – her husband, the prodigy transfiguration user (who forced her to refer to him as such when she came to him for help) -, who provided the understanding and the balancing of the physical aspects of the equation and ritual, while she joined it up with her unprecedented understanding of magical theory and spiritual energy to tie the bonds between body and spirit and form a protection as strong as could be. She and her husband had completed the majority of the ritual successfully leaving only the last part. The part that required two human sacrifices. One willing and another not. She allowed herself a brief smile as she now had an unwilling participant. She wondered if perhaps this will teach him a lesson it what it I like to be used and to be stripped of your life, your goals and aspirations. Of course she knew he wouldn't be gone forever, how she knew she didn't know but she knew. Just like how she knew she was about to die and how she knew that that was okay because she would soon be with her husband, which she knew how he was now dead.

Shaking her head she focused back on her task.

When she was finished she channelled some of her magic into the interconnected runes on his torso where they flared with magic before fading away. It seemed just in time as she heard the shouts stop and footsteps on the stairway. Flinging her equipment across the room so that they skid under the dresser and out of sight, she prepared herself mentally before facing the door with her wand out.

When the door swung open she immediately sent at stunner through it. Surprise caught her eye as both the stunner hit the hallway and the wall beside her exploded. Bits of rubble went flying into her, knocking her wand out of her hand and pushing her to the ground with cuts and bruises.

Slowly the figure entered the room, all the while gazing at the boy in the cot. Lilly jumped and screamed "No! Not Harry! Take me instead!". Voldemort sneered at the woman before him and remembered the request of one of his best Death Eaters. He will try to spare her and as such he said "Move aside you silly girl".

Lilly understood that this man wanted to kill her child and wouldn't accept that. She ran towards him in hopes of diverting his attention. As she ran she felt a sharp pain come from her side where one of the beams had hit her in the chaos of debris. She let out a pained gasp that changed everything. This last development distressed Harry even more, so he glared at the cloaked bad man and wished he went away.

Voldemort was flung through the air,smashing into the hallway wall behind him. Getting up he growled at the child before waving his wand at the stunned mother to deal with her. Now that there were no distractions he went over to the child, feeling the child's power rescinded back to normal, he cast the killing curse. This is where things got really strange.

A complicated runes network lit up on Harry's torso when the killing curse hit, flinging the curse back at Voldemort with fluctuations in the magic. He yelled out in pain as his soul was flung out of the crumbling body and out of the house. Meanwhile Harry was screaming I pain as well. The runes were defensive by nature and with Harry's unconscious attack, they were weakened. Fortunately only by a small amount, yet still the killing curse was seeping into his body and attacking the first thing it came in contact with. The genetic limiters in his body that prevented him from using all his power, and were forcing his power down before and when the curse hit, were being destroyed by the curse. Screaming as some of his genetic code was being destroyed and his abilities were fluctuating and spiking all over the place, he focused on trying to get better and away from the falling house into protection.

As his power was swirling around him trying to work out what to do, it prepared to activate at a moments notice. An old man with a long white beard rushed into the room, wand drawn, only to gape at the raw magic turning around this child which was visible to see.

It was also at this moment that on the other side of the world that a large group of people stood tentatively shuffling, waiting for the stargate to finish dialling. While the crowd were cheering in joy at the stargate establishing a connection mostly from nervous excitement. Yet few noticed the white flash of unstable energy mainly because it happened before the wormhole had stabilised.

With a wormhole forming, causing changes into the space-time continuum, Harry felt his understanding expand and he knew what to do. Quickly his magic responded and before the old man's eyes, Harry Potter disappeared from the cot in a flash of white light.

Several million light years away...

The Alterans that occupied Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy were moving around and continuing their duties. They had already, long ago seeded the planets in this galaxy and were excited to see the advancements of the people there. Many technological wonders had been discovered and the Alteran people were thriving after the devastating hit that their people had suffered by the powerful virus. Now they had worked tirelessly with their technology and their own biological abilities.

In focusing on these aspects they have been able to ensure that no disease will ever affect them as it had done in the past. They were excited about these new developments and hoped to soon speak to their allies. Already a special ship had been designed, and was in the process of being built, that would travel back to the Milky Way and determine if there was still any biological risk for them to perhaps return, or at least to contact their allies again.

After-all, they had some exciting developments that they needed to relay. Their research into making themselves immune to disease through the use of technology and their own internal abilities and mind had led to a startling new field of research. One that they had recently had success. This would eventually lead to their people ascending to a higher plane of existence.

It was at this time that the council were using the meeting room to discus the construction of the probe being sent to the Milky Way.

"But this could not only help us discover if we are ready but also work out exactly how this happened." exclaimed a young but well respected Alteran scientist called Janus as he stood looking out over the angular table towards the council that sat before him. The dark haired man then said "It's not like this hasn't been done before. They were unsuccessful but we already have it working. Now with our improved technology and understanding we can do this."

The council turned their heads towards each other and silently communicated their final decision.

Not long after they turned to face him as their leader cleared his throat and prepared to speak. Moros then gave a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement of the arguments presented by Janus presenting the councils decision.

"Janus, your intentions are sound, but we can not allow you to install your 'time travel' device to the probe. We understand how this benefits our understanding of the plague and how we might be able to discover it's origins. We also recognise that it is a endeavour we have sought in the past. However," - he paused and turned from placation of a diplomat to the authoritative figure that he represented - " we can not allow such unknown technology to go beyond our grasps and be operated in inhabited realms. Decades of study needs to go into the device. Even if we were to do that and delay things for that period, it would be pointless. The ascension program has already started and within the next 50 years we will all be on a higher plane of existence where we can move through time at our will. If there is anything of concern we can inform our allies and act accordingly. That, however, is a matter for the high council -"

"High Councillor Moros, I have already voiced my concerns over our ascended brethren and -"

"Yes. You have voiced your concerns. They were heard, assessed and deemed inconclusive. There is no evidence to back your paranoid thoughts on their changes in personality. These are occurrences of the shared vast wisdom and knowledge gained during ascension. There is no big secret which they are hiding -"

A loud klaxon sound filled the room as the general alert was sounded. Jumping with a start the people quickly ran to the control room as they opened their telepathic networks where they joined minds to help solve this issue- whatever it may be. Quickly sensing it was to do with the stargate, they made hast towards the stargate controls while checking the information systems.

Quickly they recognised that the information they were receiving was anomalous and that a quick glance towards the stargate proved the readings. The stargate was receiving a connection yet before it had stabilised, the fluctuations had paused as it exploded outwards while shining a bright white colour. Janus quickly connected telepathically to Atlantis information databases to quickly and easily access all the information about the stargate.

"Seal off the gate grounds! Why didn't anyone activate the shield before this occurred?" demanded Moros as he saw the team of technicians try to activate the shield without depleting all the ZPMs from having to override a connected unstable wormhole that contained a large amount of energy, most of which was space-time distortion.

"The connection was near instantaneous! Somehow what's connected is using the natural energy of space to carve through time while using an active wormhole echo as a guide. None of the gate shut down systems have been triggered either because as far as the gate is concerned, all the protocols have been met, but it seems this is true just for the same connection along the same gates but during another time." Replied an amazed Janus. Meanwhile Janus had already determined that the gate could not be shut down and had activated the containment shields that sprung up 10 metres around the gate.

"Preposterous! Who could possibly do such a thing!" Asked a flabbergasted Moros as he watched the large, strong containment shields lift over the gate floor.

"Sir, the distortion patterns seem similar to our ascended brethren but there are still some discrepancies."

Pausing suddenly Moros turned to Janus and quietly but clearly queried "The Ori?"

"Again no sir - thankfully. But it is much closer to our Ascended brethren than the Ori yet it- wait... some-thing's coming!"

Immediately guard personal had their stunners out and defensive systems where ready with immediate teleportation to their holding chambers below.

The outer portions of the stargate surged out like the middle portion in a blinding white lite with spinning, and waving tendrils before it snapped back leaving a once again dormant stargate and a small figure in the middle of the room. That figure started crying and the advanced race of millions of years stood stunned at what happened.

After a moment Atlantis queried asking for order with what to do with the child. Moros pushed down on his parental instincts and ordered that the child and surrounding area be scanned for any harmful properties that were now in the containment area. Soon it was discovered that no harmful things could be discovered other than a slight residue of some unknown but extremely corrosive psychic attack which centred over the child's forehead where a little lightening bolt scare laid.

After determining that the energy was no longer harmful Moros ordered that the child be teleported to a biological containment lab where an in depth scan was to be held and ensure there were no possibly biological hazards after not wanting to leave the final opinion to Atlantis' advanced bioscans for checking inbound travellers which are near the malfunctioning gate.

He turned to Janus and informed him that he would lead the investigation into what exactly happened before following the Ganos Lal – a fellow member of the council and good rival and friend – as he knew she, like him, would be heading towards the containment lab for updates and to watch over the child. Janus looked over the information from the logs of the stargate and started to formulate some theories before heading off to the labs himself. After finding some surprising information from the labs he then ran some calculations before heading to the assembled and impatient council members.

"Janus! What ave you found?"

Janus allowed himself a small smirk as he looked over the assembled people. He realised that where he felt different in his desire to learn, explore and discover was perhaps not so different after all. His people were after all explorers and these people before him were just as eager to learn more about what shocked them only a few hours before.

"This is perhaps one of the most amazing incidents in the history of our people. From this incident we have expanded our knowledge of the natural patterns and energies of the universe, the time flows and it's distortions, biological lock and so much more. I think the most exciting bit is I still have barely any idea of how or why this occurred. But I do have some aspects and a theory."

Everyone shuffled around as they allowed Janus to quickly set-up the display with the information he wanted to show. He turned around and took a breath to try and formulate a way of explaining this phenomenon in an orderly fashion.

"Let's start with Harry's genes – oh sorry that's his name -" Janus apologised after seeing a flicker of confusion on some of the member's faces.

"Aries?" enquired a council member.

"Probably not. There does not seem to be an 'S' at the end of his name and it seems that there's a possible letter before the focus on the 'A', however, we are unable to determine that and at his age we may never know. We did, however, find some kind of script on his clothes seems likely to be his name. Without more knowledge of this language we will not be able to work out his true name as-"

"Yes very well he shall be known as Aries until we can determine his actual name. Now perhaps we can get back to how Aries arrived here and why?" Interrupted Moros who was getting irritated at the side-tracking for an event that had them at the mercy.

"Ahh yes sorry sir." Mumbled a slightly embarrassed Janus. "Aries' genes are amazing. Quite simply they seem to come from a background of a more primitive version of our own but certain aspects being locked out, such as the ones that largely contribute to our large memory abilities and processing. Essentially it's like a guided second evolution of our genetics but only guided at the very start. I can tell that they are young. Only a few million years old from the biological start of their evolution. From what we can tell from the scans and the ingested foods, we estimate them to be a primitive but technological civilisation. Perhaps a bit more primitive than the when we first me the Asgards but much more so than the currently developing life here in this galaxy. I can also say with a fair certainty that he is from Earth."

Gasps erupted around the room as people took in the implications.

"Earth? Surely not! Perhaps from some remote sector of this galaxy?"

"I thought the plague would have killed them. Our gene locking worked?"

"How could they evolve to such a state so fast?"

"And beyond! How could they do that with the stargate at such a level."

"Quiet, please. Continue."

"Thank you High Councillor Moros. As I was saying I think they are from Earth just from the biology as the environmental variables are much the same as Earth's although some differences have occurred. Plus there are certain genes that were active that are not here and the opposite is true as well. We have also determined while not all of his ancestors carried it, Aries has the activation gene."

Janus paused as the council gasped and shook their head in disbelief.

"This, however, is only the surface. The stargate logs also support my theories."

It was here that Janus noted that Moros sat up a bit more.

"I still have barely any idea of what happened but I do have several key aspects understood that help set up what may have happened. Firstly we were able to work out that the connection came from Earth's stargate. Most interestingly, the connection itself is noted that the connection came from Earth's stargate but not from Earth's current location. I did a quick check and Earth gate is still located in the expected location and not these new co-ordinates. The new co-ordinates also do reside in any place of significance... Yet. I noticed that the stargate disturbances also had strange energy signatures similar to my 'time travel' device – as you so aptly named it. I ran some calculations and found the unknown location will be where Earth currently resides in 10,000 years time."

The council sat quiet for a moment as they thought over the information.

"This really is amazing, but it still does not explain how this happened." Moros said in a soft contemplative voice.

"Well yes. What I have said is mostly what we have worked out. For the most part we have no idea on the how although I may have a theory but it's – to be honest – beyond our understanding."

This of course raised a more than a few eyebrows and so Janus felt it best to quickly explain before people started doubting him.

"Here's what more we know. They should not have the ability to affect wormholes let alone to the master displayed here. There were two power signatures. One was the raw chaotic power of the natural planes which is used in our psychic abilities and the energy composition that makes up the frequency for the ascended beings. The other was a ZPM. Which means they are using our technology and do not have something to generate that power or can use our technology entirely. The last and most annoying data we discovered was that the stargate activated but Aries did not go through it but rather tapped into it or got swept away in it. It seems like Aries ascended in order to do this or at least partially ascended. The problem with this is that you need over 90% of synaptic activity for this to occur and Aries is genetically capped at 60% - although his body is trying to force itself over that cap which is remarkable but dangerous. I should mention that if we don't remove those genetic caps he may die. He probably needs to ascend again." Janus said solemnly before noting that he forgot to explain his theory on how he did it the first time.

"I believe that while the caps were placed on their intellect and other key areas to reduce vulnerability to the plague. Yet, areas such as healing and manipulation of energy, illusion and psychic energy were not blocked. In fact, I think evolution used that to their advantage and it has started to bring it to new levels that completely out do us for power, understanding and control. Now this may seem unrealistic but take into account what happened to the stargate. There is also another aspect. When Aries was transported he had some kind of fluid residue making a design across his stomach. Our sensors detected a massive amount of energy swirling with that design and linking with other much more complex design in psychic energy. I should mention that pattern has also stained the skin and will probably remain that way. We tried to analyse the fluid as not only for information and detection of anything harmful but also because we have never come across anything to conduct so much psychic energy amongst a large array of others including the flow of time. We managed to determine there was biological elements to it such as blood and minerals but that was the most we could discover. Somehow the fluid continued to disrupt the information as large amounts of chaotic energy moved through it. The quite suddenly it stopped and the fluid burst into flames leaving no trace. The information we got from was in the nano second between the lowest energy interval that didn't disrupt our equipment and scattering of atoms when it burst into flames.

"We can guess that the amount of energy around him suggests something happened that caused a large energy release possibly in response to the detected negative psychic energy. Although that negative thought pattern that seems to be brutal forced attempted at killing the host and assuming concious control of the body. The explosion of energy stalled it and we have since negated it in hopes of keeping Aries alive."

The council members sat back for a moment to allow their minds to go over the information. Murmuring to each other before they settled down and looked at Moros who turned to the Defence councillor on his right and said "So finally. Why did this happen? A warning? A statement? An accident? An act of war? Or something else?"

"I'm thinking that for us it's all of the above but for what the people considered it possibly a statement and an accident." Ganos said – for the first time adding her own comments in.

"There seems to be a lot of preparation to what happened to bring him here yet little on what happens when he get here. If we ignore the how and assume it had to be a baby and so forth there is a lot unexplained. The clothes looked comfortable and well worn which means they are casual. If it were a war or a threat then that would not be so. Plus the clothes and markings show that inorganic material could be transported yet no message has appeared. Perhaps they could not alert anyone that they were sending a message. Yet still to apply so much effort for guesses does not seem like the answer and if there is some coded message there then if they new where we were and made so much effort to get him here, surely they new we would not be able to decode that message at this time. So for an act of war, threat or statement that's for now then it is ineffective. The only statement I can make for it at this stage is that they can do what they did."

Moros turned to Ganos and said "Quite right. Something is wrong with this." He turned back to Janus and questioned him. "The symbol painted onto the boy's stomach, have are we sure that remains only to assist in circuitry to stabilise the desired effect?"

"Oh umm no. I mean.. oh aghh no. The circuit was designed to get him to travel – well not really. We think it was designed to look after him the explosion of energy was the defence mechanism to the psychic attack, the hitching a ride and going 10,000 years back in time is just an after effect. You see the symbol on his stomach is one of neutrality. We have found that aspects of the symbol contain certain psychic patterns and then their opposite. Such as life and death, healing and injury time an-"

"Yes, thank you. But this energy explosion. If this is the side-effect then we can be almost certain that Earth is no more. The amount of energy in that explosion would have been felt through out the galaxy!" interrupted the Defence Councillor.

"Oh no I don't think it would have. For some reason a large amount of energy was used and exploded that stopped the attack on Aries but Aries somehow controlled that energy, wrapping it within his own and that's what brought him here."

"Okay. Than you for your time Janus. We seem to be running in circles with no idea on how or why this occurred exactly. But we know a few things. The main of which is until more information is found, we take today as an accident but one we should note as being caused by some sort of great unrest. This unrest has the potential to harm us and – considering Aries neutrality as it was called – they would have the potential to be great allies. They are most importantly not from our time. For now we continue building our probe and send it as soon as possible. We also must do a vote of if we de-activate the genetic locks that are causing Aries harm. Raise your hand if you agree to this procedure."

A quick tally proved a vote in favour. Moros gave a quick nod before standing up and finishing,

"I think that when Aries has recovered he should be integrated with our children pending another biological and psychological review. Make sure that he can not harm anyone with any abilities he has. We will need to find a carer for him."

Immediately Ganos spoke up stating that she would look after him. Offering a nod of acknowledgement Moros continued.

"I will speak to the Ascended to find out if they might know of any more. I want everyone to review the information and see if we have missed anything. Dismissed."

Jonas and Ganos quickly left for the bio labs. When they ordered the removal of the genetic blocks they were surprised to hear that already some had been removed by the child body already. Yet still with the procedure, everyone could immediately see the stress taken away as more brain power opened up.

Over the course of the next few day they were surprised at how the body and psychic ability reacted. One of the main ones was with the surprise revelation that the ascended wanted help the child ascend only to be surprised when the child's body rejected it constantly, time and time again.

Eventually giving up, the focused on the boy and his body. Amazed at how they considered themselves such an advanced race yet have this boy's body confuse and baffle their best experts. They only knew that they had a lot to learn and until they had more information there was little they could do about it.

Aries was an active child growing up. He preferred to play around and have fun but what child didn't? He struggled with their academics at first until he developed his mental storage – to which he took to unprecedented levels both in memory sort and review... and also structure. His brother Janus was the first to fall victim to his illusionary mind that was filled with pranks.

When we was four years old his life changed unexpectedly forever.

As he and his best friend Hester were running around Atlantis, dodging the complaints of the people around them. They laughed their way to the balcony.

Aries quickly climbed up the rails so he could see the large city floating in front of him on the water. With a big smile on his he grasped the necklace he wore that contained a bit of cloth with strange symbols on it covered in a protective glass and plastic, metal alloy. Aries leaned forward until he felt the protect barrier shields pressing back on him while gazing at the view with glee.

Hester turned her head toward the pendant in Aries hands. "Aries? What's written on the cloth in your hands?"

Turning towards her he smilies and proudly said "Apparently my true name. I don't know what it sounds like or means. But mother says that when I know what it says then I'll know my true purpose."

He moves around, balancing on his heels with his back against the shield as he showed her the 'cloth' with his true name on it. While both were looking at the cloth the barrier suddenly failed leaving Aries nothing to balance on and tumbling backwards over the rails with a yelp.

Hester let out a loud panicked scream as people came rushing over. Quick bursts of telepathic conversations were made to alert the technicians of the faulty barrier and the medics of the critical case. People a few levels below rushed to the body laid sprawled out along their balcony. Already blood was forming a puddle around him.

Those with healing abilities tried to help but found him without a pulse and with too much lost blood. Before the agony of loss could sink in the bystanders jumped back with surprise as Aries body suddenly caught on fire. Some were about to try and extinguish the flames until they noticed that the flames were not affecting his clothes.

After just over a minute the flames died away leaving and sleeping boy covered in blood but otherwise unharmed.

The technicians later explained that there was no record of any problems occurring nor any reason to say why it occurred. The only the exposed it was the reduction in power usage to the area but that was not explained.

Janus grew concerned over his little brother after he noted a few instances where he should have sustained injury but shrugged it off. He decided to do more research into what was happening.

Over the next year Janus eventually came to a startling conclusion. He found that according to all their simulation and experiments. As far as they could theoretically tell, they had no reason to believe that Aries could sustain injury, physically. For all intents and purposes he was immortal. He had even discovered the compound that would be released by his body when he reached the apex of his physical lifetime that would capture his body at that point and time where it would never age again.

Perhaps with his friends and family known to age at slow rates and allies that age even slower, it was never fully comprehended the implications of such an ability. Nor perhaps was it any shock after the fall and a few other various injuries – nesting itself in the subconscious waiting to be exposed.

So life continued as normal with normal every day issues until one day.

"But Hester and I want to Janus because he's doing this really awesome experiment with dimension creations and controlling the energy matrix that makes their form." the 5 (or nearly 6 as he would tell you) year old complained.

"I am aware of that but I said 'No'. Not until you have finished the quadratics tasks set for you and gone over your compound interaction simulations that you are being quizzed on at the end of this week. Once you have completed that you can go play with Hester unless you would prefer helping the biolab clean their latest batch of grime from their experiments." stated Ganos with her disapproving stare glaring into him.

Inwardly Aries groused at how apt it was that his mothers simulated profile was used as his classes teacher.

Suddenly an urgent telepathic probe came calling the council for an emergency meeting.

Ganos gave one quick glare at him as a warning before quickly moving toward their hall's shift pod to get to the council room.

Aries managed to slowly shuffle through a few of his maths problems before he finished them. Looking at the chemical simulations he scowled. 'Who would want to look at things that stay still, even if it was strong. Explosions were much more cool!' he thought with a gleeful smile as he remembered the time he tricked Atlantis into giving Hester and himself some Caesium. They had fun throwing the little protect pieces into the water watching them explode. Grimacing slightly as the punishment they received also came to mind he quickly moved away from that memory.

Pausing he noticed that his mother had been gone for longer than expected. With a small smirk he decided to visit his mum – which he also decided didn't count as not going to see Ester and thus not doing work.

Making his way to the pods he transported to the control tower. Quickly he noticed that everyone was in a frenzy, moving all over the place. This made it slightly easier for him to slip by the chaos and stand near the council meeting seeing what he could over hear. At first he couldn't hear much so he tried to tap into the telepathic networks that the adults kept up. He was surprised to find that the people in the tower were speaking to each other while blocking everyone else out. While he was pretty sure he could easily tap in with his advanced skills he wasn't sure if he could do it unnoticed and trying to hide in the shadows of a crevice in the wall.

Turning his attention the room just in time as one of the councillors stood up and exclaimed "And what do you propose? Today we have met a civilisation that want war, has technology to give us the challenge and the numbers to decimate us. How is it that we have never even heard of them before? Where did they come from! We need to understand that we could very well be wiped out by this and must respond at once. We must try full fire-power with preparations of evacuation if we fail."

"I hardly think this is quite THAT level of concer-"

It was at that moment he fully grasped and understood what was said and panicked. In that panic he unintentionally alerted the entire city with his telepathic raw panic and allowed the to see the memory way before he realised what he was doing. Instantly mass hysteria occurred as people all over the city panicked. His mother pinned with a glare after a quick search and he wanted to disappear.

To hide.

So that no-one saw him again.

And that's what he did. Turning invisible in front of his mother, for the first time giving her a surprise. That surprise was needed for her to re-asses a few aspects and to allow her to help in damage control.

After the panic was settled she decided to search for her son. It was common for the children of ancients to show a new ability when experiencing an intense emotion. Invisibility was not common but had been seen more and more after meeting the Nox. As with protocol they allow them a little bit of freedom before using the sensors in Atlantis to find them.

A quick discussion with a surveillance officer allowed her to do a general search. Both were surprised to see that it failed to find Aries. This level of main himself hidden now put him on par with the Nox. Surprised they did a deeper scan, one with a knack of even spotting the Nox. Again it failed to find him.

Starting to become alarmed Ganos ordered that the sensors expand to the surrounding area, to check if any ships had left recently and try to back track his movements. It was soon found that though no ships had left and no signals had appeared in the water, the records showed where he stood one moment then missing the next. No scans were capable of finding him. Soon the telepathic network was open trying to call out to him. Again, no response. Soon they were pleading for him to reply over the communication speakers. After a little while Aries had calmed down on the pier enough that he released his hold on his invisibility. Soon the sensors picked him up and his family was around him comforting him.

A few more years later an 8 year old Aries sat with a tired Janus while waiting for their final member, Moros. As he walked in he offered them a tired smile that showed the weariness of war.

"High Councillor Moros, welcome. I thought you needed to see this in action as soon as possible. This should give us a large tactical advantage for information gathering. With this machine we have now created a pocket dimension that allows things to be nearly completely hidden, or with Aries assisting then completely hidden. So far as we can tell we can make various devices the smuggle on board wraith ships to connect to their network and they will be completely undetectable – even without Aries we have yet been able to find something that can properly detect it's presence. Shall I give you a demo?" Janus say while pointing to a triangle marking on the floor that left just enough room for two men to stand comfortably.

Moros offered a slight contemplative glance at Aries before nodding and stepping into the triangle with Janus following. Aries closed his eyes and laid his hand on a pad while Janus tapped a few keys on his wrist-com. A red glow surrounded them before it settled leaving the two men alone.

"This is the hidden dimension, sir. Here no-one or anything can communicate into or out without being linked into it. That includes the ascended." Janus said with a knowing look.

"and what about Aries?" enquired Moros.

"Depends on what I set it but in this instance, no he too is excluded from us."

"Good. You have done a good job but now I must give you a difficult one that comes as orders from the High Council. Our probe sent out to the Milky Way Galaxy has confirmed that the plague is gone. You are to build a Class A containment facility on an uninhabited planet. This will have our entire knowledge and it will house Aries when we leave Atlantis. He will study, learn and remain there until he is required by the people of the galaxy."

"WHAT! You have to be kidding if you think I would create a glorified prison for my little brother!"

"Janus! You must understand that this is they High Council. If you don't do this then someone else will and you will have no say. Don't go against them Janus. They are powerful and there is strange things happening. That probe we sent to the Milky Way released an activation signal wherever it went. Activating our technology and allowing anyone to use it! I also suggest that you use this exact 'protection shield' on the facility. It will make things harder to release Aries but it will protect him from whatever is happening out there. He can't ascend so we have to so we can fight his battles for him where we can with the High Council."

"If there's really nothing we can do then I shall. But I can dictate the design, give him the best, correct?"

"Correct. Only the best. There is one more thing. Again something the council has forced but we have to and I'm sure they will be watching for this. They want to inject Aries with the serum you discovered would stop his aging. They wanted as soon as possible but I convinced them that with such a thing it was better to perhaps wait. They have allowed it to be extended until we have to leave Atlantis. I predict that this will be in 20-30 years time so hopefully by that stage he has reached the apex of his growth and it will activate naturally. The concern is that his aging will slow down until he reaches the apex which may still be hundreds of years away if that were to happen. They wish for him to stop aging the moment he step through that gate back to the milky way."

"No...NO! They can't do this! ARGHH! Can we trick them?"

"I'm sorry Janus. But I really don't think we can. I think we play loyal and leave enough hints around over where he is while we try and sort out this mess with the High Council. They must see reason!"

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I... Neither do I."

4 years later...

"I don't like this. This is wrong."

"I know." Moros said simple over the alarms calling for evacuation. They were submerging the city today and the people retreating to Earth.

Today.

Today was the day they had to betray Aries with a smile on their faces.

Today was the day they had hoped to be many many years away if not at all.

Today was the day that 12 year old Aries stood in front of him with a sad smile thinking he was leaving his home and not everything that he knew. Janus' gut clenched and he felt sick at what he was about to do. Deciding he wasn't going to hide he got down to his knees and asked for Aries arm.

Grabbing the syringe he placed it at the crook of the elbow.

This was not right.

"Aries. This is a vaccine for the Earth viruses. Everyone else already got theirs. Understand that no matter what happens here or there I have only tried to help you. Understand that higher powers have governed that this happens but I will not rest until I make sure you are happy. Do you understand that?"

Slightly befuddled by his brother strange speech, Aries figured that he was upset over abandoning Atlantis and felt the same. He too would make sure is brother and all his family were happy. He gave a smile and inclined his head to show that he understood.

A slight twinge was all he felt as the serum entered his blood stream.

"I'm dialling Earth" Moros said as he activated the pre-made program that showed Earth's co-ordinates but actually went to another planet. One that awaited for it's single occupant.

When the gate connected with an influx of energy Aries smile beamed at the thought of returning to the planet he came from he went down with Ester to the gate until Ester's mother called her back.

"What? Now? But we're just about to go through." Asked Ester casting unsure glances back to Aries.

Seeing a moment to poke a bit of fun at Hester, Aries said in his best nobleman voice that would make her laugh "Fear not my Lady! For I, Aries shall venture first, into the unknown and slay whatever best lay before me that could cause harm.

"Oh my dear warrior, how grateful I am to you. I do hope as a nobleman you would first offer your worth so I may carry it with my blessings that you succeed!" Hester Swiftly replied in her teasing damsel voice. Aries, quickly worked out he was in trouble. She wanted one of his pranking balls, perhaps to say a cheerful good bye or a warm welcome to him on the other side. The catch is that he told his mother that he didn't bring any to the technological primitive Earth.

Aha! Grasping the 'sweaty, stinky, baby blanket necklace' as Hester had so lovingly called it after one of his physical exercises, he undid it and handed it over to her. She gave the loving look of not-so-hidden-checking-when-it-had-been-last-cleaned. Before he out did her with a large bow, a big grin then a cheerful:

"Why my fair Lady! It is only proper I give my name and my being! Care for it well my lady as I shall now travel several million light years in but a few moments!" before he skipped off towards the humming gate.

'Every seemed a bit more down than expected, plus they're trying to shield it from me! So I hope that cheered them up a bit more' were his last thoughts before is disappeared through the horizon.

A few seconds after he left the wormhole snapped closed and the people started crying.

Hester was stunned and asked what happened. The telepathic channels opened to her mind and she saw what they did. She screamed in agony, horror, anger and sadness. Running up to the gate control they let her try the address over and over again with no success. In her desperation of trying to get to those co-ordinates, while her focused thoughts on Aries, amidst the commotion that was going on in the room, no-one noticed that her will had etched the co-ordinates into the back of his necklace. Not that Ester noticed as the put the necklace on.

Upon arrival to Earth they found that the gate address of where Aries was confined kept slipping their minds. Unable to grasp the knowledge they sort meditation to ascend or to start their own families on Earth. Hester watched the people construct the large statue of Aries – her best friend. Despite it not quite depicting her friend (or perhaps how he would depict himself, she thought with a slight smile as she imagined him running around with his fingers pointing up on his head like a ram), she waited for a moment to drop the necklace into statue as her good bye but also promise.

She had left her best friend in the hands of the people and now she was about to enter the battle and find out what the High Council were up to.

Rushing through the wormhole was exhilarating. Coming to stop was almost sad after seeing the universe speed by like that. Hearing the wormhole snap closed jolted him with surprise as he began to take in his surroundings.

Had he really stepped through the wormhole?

Yes. The room was different but it was of ancient design. This was not what he was told to expect at Earth.

His arm was itchy.

Looking around the room he noticed Alteran scripts flowing across the walls talking about a protector and the legacy of the ancients. Growing more curious he wondered around the room and worked out two things.

One was that this room was actually part of quite a large building. It seemed to be several stories high and ever wider. The overall shape and design reminded Aries of some VERY powerful defence buildings that were used to protect against strong attacks for long amounts of time. In Alteran terms that was quite powerful. This one was very new and had the latest technology including Janus' new energy source that could supple an insane amount of energy. It needed it as well because he also noticed the new hidden dimension system that seemed to activate over the entire planet.

That was the second thing. The planets was defiantly not Earth. This would look closer to Mars if only a fair bit smaller.

Somehow he had ended up at the wrong place.

His arm was hurting. He was starting to feel nauseas.

Going back to the stargate he noticed, for the first time, that there was no dialling device, and when he tried to sense for one he couldn't find it.

Grumbling to himself he closed his eyes and concentrated on connecting with the stargate. Feeling through all the settings he discovered his location and yes. He was in the wrong place. Strange but not uncommon. Perhaps he'll tease Moros for bad eyesight.

Going to the the outgoing wormholes section he set the co-ordinates to Earth and activated.

==ACCESS DENIED==

'What?' he wondered. That only happens when adults lock kids out of restricted systems. Frowning he tried again.

==ACCESS DENIED==

Strange. 'Perhaps some strange interference is running at Earth' he tells himselfs as the room starts to sway and the bruning in his arm won't stop. There's a massive amount of energy avalible, he should perhaps be able to contact Atlantis and warn them. And so he tries.

==ACCESS DENIED==

Maybe he needs to change vectors and try a neutral planet out of the normal path.

==ACCESS DENIED==

The other way!

==ACCESS DENIED==

A near by planet!

==ACCESS DENIED==

Shivering, noticing the floor rushing to meet him he asks one last request '… anywhere?'

==ACCESS DENIED==

# # #

awww I feel bad after that :P This is an idea I've ha din my head for ages and it's really cruel but I can't get it out of my head.

A few little explanations... since I've typed it I decided to bend some events etc... one. If the ancients seem more technological.. it's because they are. One thing I didn't like about SG:A was that it seemed to downplay them.

Yes, they ages slower so while Janus was 'young' when they left he is 'young' 12 year before. :P

Oh yes... war with the wraiths 100 years... mine was 7... partly because the Alteran's sucked at war there... partly because the 'reason' they lost was because they were over confident and the wraith had larger numbers.

I'm sorry if the 'council meetings' were boring but I tried to keep it realistic but informative. I hope to have mostly cleaned my hands of SGA for at least a little while (I did mention at the start that there is no exact plan right? I have entered ideas and plots in but there is no plan for how it'll happen).

I offer this warning again. I am a slow updater. (AKA: my current rate is 1 chapter per year... yeah I'm working on it.)

Another warning... I have not seen all of SG:1 or SG:A but I know lots of bits from it... (I think I'm up to season 4 SGA and SG:1 I have many of the earlier eps down, some in the middle and at the end... I have not seen the ark yet.) Thus some of the Stargate stuff will be/is made up.

Let me know what you think. Oh and how long shall I keep Aries/Harry locked up for hmmm! I have a time machine you know! muahahahahahahahah! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Stargate (although I wish I had one), nor Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Daniel looked back at the strange people that had nestled a way into his heart by their kind and nurturing nature.

'Courage in the face of the unknown. Be strong, be brave and, above all, be yourself.'

The phrase that he came to cherish through all his life, that held him strong and le him to his path on history from his young age at the orphanage echoed in his head steering him to pursue his curiosity rather than allow it to muted.

Pushing aside the churning feelings within him resembling that of a scolded child he forced his gaze away from the now visible floating city to address the Nox.

"We … I apologise if we caused any offence. It's not often we find others with … this..." Daniel murmured trailing off as he failed to bring words to describe this wonder.

Attention now diverted from the massive big floating city of tech-stuff, Jack decided that he should probably explain whilst Daniel remained out of commission.

"What Daniel's trying to say is that you're the first bunch of people that haven't been completely overruled by the Goa'uld. I mean if you had this technology why didn't you help them?"

The Nox continued their calm nurturing expressions that seem to bore into their beings before the other members of their small tribe appeared and the elder turned and waved his hand to which the city vanished once more. He turned back to SG:1 and replied in a clam voice yet hinted to an iron-clad resolve.

"The Nox are a passive people. We do not engage in wars, and while we regret the damage being done, we are not what we once where. We belive, as with all natural order, eventually a new force will come to return the order and upon that time we shall again offer refuge but now is not that time."

He gestured to the stargate before continue.

"It is time for you to go. You are young and have much to learn, but fear not as we all have much to learn. The path before you has only just begun but I believe it is a good path should you have the courage to walk it."

Getting annoyed at the cryptic answers and desperate at the loss of great allies he made one last plea.

"Come on! The Goa'uld will stop at nothing to destroy and enslave what they can – and you're just going sit hidden away? Can't you at least give us a few hints or something? Anything? I mean these are the guys that built the stargate!"

Jack paused when he noticed many of the Nox twitch in some manner. Naturally not in any large way. Yet to the trained eyes that Jack has had to rely on far too often – it was noticed.

The Nox seemed to look a bit out of focus and the child between them kept looking between the members of his family. SG:1 stayed quiet as they believed the family were communicating telepathicly. Anxiety on the rise in hopes that may yet get some form of help or support out of the Nox.

As one they seemed to turn before Lya surveyed them and began her response.

"Please understand that we are a peaceful race and could not bare harming another. As such we will tell you a little of our history and the history of this galaxy before you leave. The truth can be far more than any piece of technology." She gave them all a look that somehow made all of them remember their grade school teacher. Caring but firm and not to be messed with.

"The Goa'uld did not build the stargates. The Stargates existed long before the Goa'uld and even before our friends and allies arrived in this Galaxy.

Several Million years ago we were not alone. We had grown in this galaxy mostly alone. But not unaware. There were another race of being, somewhat more primitive than us but mostly quite different. It was the differences between our thinking that caused the most issues but we lived in peace with our associates from another galaxy.

The Asgard lived in their home galaxy Ida, and continue to do so, yet we maintained limited contact. Not long afterwards our closest allies appeared in this galaxy. Fleeing from their brethren, with whom they had a dispute with, they arrived in our galaxy seeking friendship and knowledge.

Vastly superior in the knowledge and technology they made quick contact with our people, and soon friendship. Their ways also attracted the Asgard and soon they too were friends.

I believe that these people are currently refered to as the Ancients. They are also the gate builders."

The group were amazed by this flood of information Daniel started stuttering trying to work out which question, of the millions buzzing around in his head, to ask first. Jack beat him to it.

"Ancients? They called themselves the _Ancients_?!"

Jack looked astounded as he tried to grasp the concept that not only some people but an entire race liked being called old. A traitorous voice in the back of his head reminded him that, for all intents and purposes, he came from planet dirt.

Smiling at Jack being just plain Jack, Lya offered him a smile and decided to tease him a little with his own game.

"No. They would call themselves theAnquietas, to which Ancients is a fair translation for."

"Anquietas?" murmured Daniel. "Anquietas. Anquieta. Anquie. Antique! Antique! It's latin! Well a form of it. But it's possible. Maybe? But how? Did the Ancients ever settle in Rome? But then what happened in regards to the Goa'uld?"

Offering a smile Lya explained.

"Yes. They did stay on Earth at one stage but there is more to this history than I have finished explaining."

Blushing a little Daniel's head went down and before giving her a slight nod of apology and that she should continue. She smiled and went back to her explanation.

"As I mentioned before the ancients brought the Asgard and us together in friendship and alliance before they start terraforming the planets. While seeding the planets through terraformation and placing stargates on them, their activity attracted another race. This race, called the Furlings had traveled a long distance from a dying galaxy.

They were kind people met with hard times trying to build the technology to escape the terrible fate of their galaxy. As such they appealed to the warrior people that are the Asgard, yet their kinda nature also made us strong allies.

It was at this stage we united and became stronger together in peace and learning.

Over the years others were drawn to us. Some in peace and others not. Yet we strived forward together unhindered. The Ancients took a particular liking to your planet. They found beings evolving much like themselves and were able to push the genetics along a similar path as their own.

It ended one day were a disease struck the ancients. It was unusual given their abilities and technology – yet they were still unable to combat it. They did the best thing that they could and fled to another galaxy. They abandoned many of their projects and bases by doing such but perhaps saved their race because of their speedy actions.

Unusual distortions in space and time from the collapsing near by galaxy that was once the Furling's home interfered with communications to the ancients.

A little while later the Furling home world exploded from what is believed an energy experiment gone wrong.

The Asgard retreated back to their home galaxy again until they came across a fierce enemy to which they still fight.

It is in this abyss that the Goa'uld took advantage of. They also discovered many of the technology and bases of the ancients and were able to engineer many of their technology from those pieces.

It is a sad ending for this path but only if you count it as an ending. With the emergence of the Tauri, a new player has entered the field. It is up to you now to complete this path."

The group stood in solemn silence for a moment before Jack turned and looked each of the Nox in the eye. Feeling the weight mounting on his shoulders already he spoke.

"We will do our best to bring peace back to the galaxy. I understand what you mean about us being young. We are young and we make mistakes. But I'll tell you what. We're a quick learner and we never give up."

Lya smiles and nods at them before turning and walking away. Soon the rest of the Nox follow and vanish.

Jack looks at the group of men and … woman... before him before turning to the stargate and collecting the gear.

"Dial it up."

"hmm.."

* * *

28 years

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Aries, trying to throw all of his emotions out through his voice.

Janus stood there unmoving and unblinking. There were afterall 139 instances of similar emotional break downs. By his calculation soon Aries shall throw various items at him. A pointless endeavor as they passed right through him but one that seems to work better at calming him down than explaining that point.

"Calm down Aries. You must continue so that you are prepared."

It is fortunate that the Janus interface is capable of repairing damage within the facility. Else Aries would be more so uncomfortable with his stay when yet another chair flew through the hologram projection of Janus.

"As I have said before. You can not leave until the ancients come back for you. You are our legacy. As such you may spend you time how you wish but I would suggest trying to distract yourself by learning. By trying mental challenges."

"What's the point."

"The point is that the future needs you."

* * *

"Going somewhere?"

Daniel looked up to see Jack hovering at his door.

"Oh Jack. Umm.. Yeah. I've been researching some of the origins of Latin and the beginnings of ancient Italy seeing if I can trace back the ancients.

You see the Ancients seem to speak something similar to latin and when looking though history I'm wonder if they we in fact the 'road builders'. You see the -"

Jack's eyes began to glaze over as the movement and sound kept coming from Daniels mouth making the entire room pale. Realizing that he was about to fall asleep he decided to get Daniel back on track.

"Daniel! Traveling."

"What? oh. Well there's a convention on ancient Rome artifacts in New York this weekend. Sam and I are heading over to see if there might be anything interesting. Plus there's a convention on faster than light travel that Sam is interested in. Err... Would you like to join us?"

"Right... Umm.. I think I get enough of watching you look at rocks so I'll pass. You enjoy your weekend .. thing... I will..." Jack pauses as he tries and think of something he could do this weekend. A twitch appears on his mouth and a glint in his eyes as he works out something to do. "I will introduce Teal'c to the wonder that is the Simpsons." With a grin, Jack walked off ignoring Daniel.

Daniel shook his head and began to go back to packing his bag but as soon as he started a knock brought his attention back to the door.

"Should I be worried that Jack just walked away with a big grin on his face?"

Daniel looked at Sam for a moment before replying. "Umm... Probably. Just keep an eye on Teal'c. I think he's about to experience Jack's version cultural experiences."

Sam nods knowingly. "So are you all packed?" She asks while casting an eye across the books, papers and open suit cases.

"Yeah I'm just finishing."

"I'm excited with this upcoming convention as there has been rumours of a break-through being announced in the quantum entanglement seminar."

"Sounds exciting."

* * *

"Oh no."

"What?" Sam asked in surprise. Daniel seemed to have greatly enjoyed his journey through the ancient artefacts of Rome. She had to admit that she too was excited by not only the buzzing atmosphere but also the possibilities of finding evidence that there may have actually been other aliens who lived on Earth. Ones more knowledgable and powerful than the Goa'uld.

The reasonably sized convention hall had masses of people – tourists, professors, archeologist and frantic students trying to get extra marks were all moving around looking at the exhibits. One particular man, slightly balding with pudgy stomach and yellow teeth was laughing boisterously among a crowd of academics. He also happened to be the man that Daniel was partially glaring at.

"That's Richard Hed. He was – well let's say – one of the more vocal archeologists against my theory about the pyramids being alien landing areas."

"Oh..." Sam looked downcast for a moment as she understood his pain at knowing some amazing knowledge and being unable to part with it. She to had her peers that believed she had suffered a mental break down and thus why she was unable to come up with any new thesis. She hoped that one day they- wait...

"_Richard_ Hed. Richard... as in shortens to Dick in slang?"

The sides of Daniels mouth twitched as he nodded. "Yes... most don't seem to pick up on that for some reason."

Sam's mouth twitched. Then her eye. She prided herself on her calm and logical nature. But this was pushing her limits as she tried to contain that laughter born from a slightly vindictive nature enjoying the payback at this person who made Daniels life hard.

Daniel looked away from Sam who was struggling to contain her laughter, afterall, if she laughed he would as well. He did, however, suppress a groan when he made eye contact with Di – Richard Hed and saw recognition spark in Hed's eyes.

"Well look who it is. Dr Dan-alien Jackson. I didn't know the coliseum was another landing pad for the aliens. Or are you confused about what is fact and fiction again? I saw a few 7 year olds running around here before, maybe they could explain it to you?"

"Ahh.. Hed. Yes well you never know but I don't think that's likely. I'm just looking around."

Daniel turned to leave only to have Hed continue talking.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Dick said while shining his mood lighting yellow teeth at Sam.

Sam promptly introduced herself as 'Sam' the astrophysicist.

Hed laughed before his eyes lit up with an idea and he walked back over to his stall and dug through his bag to find something.

"Part of this alien thing love? I'm sorry to say that it's just silly mistakes taken to the extreme." Finding what he wanted he pulled out a small dusty object before holding it out to them.

"Here's a lesson from a real archeologist, love. This here is an 'unusual' item with 'alien' writing that was pulled out of the recently collapsed statue of Aries along the ancient grounds at the formation of Rome. Not only is made of perspex (plexiglass) but it also has the ancient latin name of "Harry" in it on modern day cloth. An obisouse sign of aliens from our past with modern day names and fabrics – or it's some tourist's stupid trinket that got wedged in there during the excavation."

He rolled his eyes before noticing something out of the corner of them. Swiftly he strolled over to the salt water marine aquarium along the wall as a visual appeaser. Inside the fish tank lay a small treasure chest half open.

"This, as with all of Dan-alien's treasured work needs to go sleep with the fishes." Hed ends his remark with a smirk on his face an a mental pat on the back for such a witty line. He drops the trinket into the fish tank and watches it swiftly fall to the bottom and stay there.

Immediately Daniels eyes narrow. Sam rolls her eyes and attempts to push Daniel away from the grinning fool but Daniel moved around her and headed to the fish tank. When he reached it his eyes widened a bit before a smiled. Reaching in and quickly plucking the object off the floor of the tank and turning it around his hand a few times, taking in the details.

"Thanks. This was just what I was looking for."

Walking off, Daniel ignored the jeers behind me an the confused face that Sam was giving him.

"Okay, I'm lost."

"Salt water tank."

"What?"

"It's not perspex. Perspex floats in salt water. It's not glass or it would have cracked under all that stuff in his bag. Plus. I recognise this 'Alien' language. Don't you?"

Daniel handed the object over to Sam for her inspection. Sam stared at the 8 symbol gate address before her before she really studied the piece.

"Okay. This is not any compound that I know of but I can't be sure. This nearly certainly proves that aliens were in Rome and had a time machine or that we had a time machine and went back an planeted it because that fabric looks pretty modern for 10,000 years. Why 8 symbols though?"

Daniel took back the offered object as they headed out of the convention to get back to SGC to run tests on this new discovery.

"Well I'm not sure. I'm hoping that you might know."

Sam opened and closed her mouth before a glazed look entered her eyes for a few moments.

"I- well I have some ideas but I won't know until I can get to the lab and test some of these ideas."

They walked in contemplative silence for a few moments.

"So Dick Hed just gave away possibly one of the archeological biggest discoveries in the history of our planet?"

"Yep."

Both Sam and Daniel laughed whole heartedly and completely unrestrained in new vigour.

* * *

"So you're telling me that this address is to another planet in another galaxy?" Inquired General Hammond as he and SG:1 sat in the conference room. Glancing around the room you could see both Sam and Daniel buzzing with delight while Teal'c looked on with a slightly weary but accepting look. Jack looked happy at the General's clarification.

"Yes, sir! ah.. well no sir."

"yes? no? Captain could you please explain your brief, briefly."

Blushing Sam nodded before thinking for a moment. "Well What I meant is that the address we have written down is for a planet that was in another Galaxy. But by our calculation and analysis we believe that this planet is actually in our galaxy and we have an address for it."

"That's great! No really. But why exactly are we so interested in going there? I thought that there were like a million top priority things for us to do first." Jack said, perhaps slightly annoyed that the 15 minutes of confusing diagrams and big words could be compressed into two sentences.

"If I understand Captain Carter correctly, then I believe it would be of great benefit to travel to this planet. If it is indeed correct that the Ancients visited this planet first before coming to Earth and hiding this object in sacred areas, there may be much to gain." Teal'c raised an eyebrows to express his excitement at the possibility of meeting the beings that had the Goa'uld confused for millions of years over how their technology worked.

"Errr Right! Sounds good." Jack said, clapping his hands together before leaning in his seat and looking at General Hammond to give his verdict.

"Very well. I'll schedule the next probe to be sent through later today and you'll go through tomorrow. Dismissed." General Hammond said as you stood up and collected his files before heading out to make the arrangements.

* * *

125 years...

What looked like a young boy was hunched over his latest project. He had long since given up hope for freedom as such he busied his mind with inventing. Improving and testing the limits of what he knew for it was the only thing different he could do. Fortunately this facility was perfect for experimenting, learning and creating new ideas. Of course it's primary object was to keep him safe, even from experiments that went wrong. No matter how wrong he made them go...

He was currently hunched over designs to make a significantly faster hyper drive but it used time distortion which would kill any living being within it's field through dramatic aging before it could even move but a moment. Considering combating the effects directly would make the system unstable yet he was considering neutralizing their effects through a wide area suspended animation system that allowed relative movement.

"Materialize a suspend animation pod within the hyper time vortex animator. Don't forget to add a basic time and biological detection sensor in the pod before running a test micro jump and relay the results back to the comm. "

"Certainly Arizz#it#zz# Aries."

"What was that?"

"I apologise. There seemed to be a malfunction with a security perimeter via a sub-code algorithm exception. It appears to be hidden deep within my coding and I don not have the ability to remove, fix or work around it. It should not inhibit or effect your experiment and has been deemed no security threat to your person."

Aries narrowed his eyes. He could sense something was wrong and the system protocols were not allowing it to be hinted. One benefit of this system is that it could not lie - of course that didn't mean it could make you assume something else.

"What exactly does this glitch cause to happen or not happen."

The system analysed potential response based off history logs and personality profiles. It was then decided that while numerous ways of avoiding the truth were possibly, it was unlikely that Aries would stop his questioning until he got the answer.

"The glitch stops me from not being able to materialize suspended animation pods into the active areas."

Aries gasped. This was huge. This was it. Now he understood. Janus obviously made this facility as not only his personality were there but also his technology. It was obviously the large project he was working on before they left Atlantis.

But now... now he had discovered a hidden bit of code. One that would allow him to be in suspended animation. Which meant a few things.

1: Janus believed that one day he would be free of this... thing.

2: Janus was ordered by someone not to. Someone that was watching his every step. Impressive.

3: With not being able to age and not encountering any health difficulties, he could stay in suspended animation indefinitely.

But first...

He needed to materialize the suspended animation pod into the active areas. The active areas were where he lived. This is where he interacted. Food was materialized in the eatery but it was pre-set, independent and could not be used to materialize anything of benefit.

He could of course materialize things in the experimental areas but he could never access them. Normally this system was not the case due to safety, however, in his case... he could heal from anything.

Quickly before the system somehow found a loophole around the glitch he ordered it to materialize the suspended animation pod onto the floor before him.

In a flash of light the pod appeared before him.

Mind flashing through ideas, he was barely able to focus at all when the thought of just being able to sleep and tune out the world around him entered his mind.

As he neared the pod he hesitated and noticed he was shaking. Was this perhaps worse, in a way, than what he currently had? Shaking his head he turned to the system.

"Wi-Will I wake up if anything happens?"

The system looked at him sympathetically. "I must advise against this action. However, should you choose it, the security parameters would allow me to de-activate the pod should the anyone come through the stargate, any communication is received somehow, or if the facility reaches less than 10% power."

Shaking Aries nods before saying "Very well. Put the facility in minimum power mode. Wake me up under those conditions."

The sound of the facility powering down as consoles flash off and system shut down. Still enough to ensure his captivity, Aries thought bitterly.

Slowly he moved to open the pod and layed down. Taking a deep breath as the lights dimmed out he set the inside settings of the pod before it closed and he went to sleep.

* * *

"You know, next time we meet an advanced alien race, I'm going to say it's my birthday. Maybe then they won't try and kill us but maybe give us gifts."

Jack shared this piece of wisdom with Daniel and Teal'c while pulling faces at the food on his plate in the cafeteria. Teal'c gave him a curious look wondering if should tell him of his birthday that he received his symbiote.

"Yes well I'm sure the Nox would have given you a nice flower necklace, but I don't think that's what you had in mind is it Jack." Daniel said with a smirk pulling at his lips watching Jacks nose wrinkle then the pout appearing on his face.

"Hmm... maybe we could convince them that it's tradition to give one something of defensive nature so that one can survive against the Goa'uld for another year." Jack said with a thoughtful look. Maybe one day he too could become invisible. He grinned at the thought of the 'practical research' he could do in SGC and on Earth generally.

"If it is tradition to receive such defensive gifts for ones day of birth then I must make up for the birthdays of yours that I have missed. Colonel O'Neil. Come we shall do battle and I will show you the best defensive manuevers against a Jaffa warrior." Teal'c's comment was quick to wipe the smirk off Jack's face.

"Wha-What?! No! I mean. That's great buddy but you don't need to get me anything. You've done a lot... an-and because you're my partner and you watch my back you don't ever have to get me something of defensive nature. Ever." Jack shifted nervously as he hoped that he had convinced Teal'c not to beat him up.

"So Teal'c I brought in a new video that we can wa- argh!" A sudden high pitch grumbling sort of sound appeared in what felt like Jack's head. It was strange he thought. It was like some kind of high pitch squeal saying something but it also didn't feel like it was coming through his ears. Judging from the baffled looks from Daniel and Teal'c - along with everyone else in the room - he guessed that only he could hear it. Oh wait no. There's a soldier in the corner also standing up holding his head and looking wildly around.

He wish they would stop whatever they were doing down there to cause it. Wait... several levels down there... He could pretty much tell this was coming from the stargate... no... through it!

Getting up he raced to the emergency phone by the door and demanded General Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neil?"

"Shut down the gate!"

Hearing the urgency in Jack's voice General Hammon quickly ran over and grabbed the emergency shut down lever and pulled sharply.

The technicians exclaimed in surprise as the gate cut out leaving them with only a few seconds of footage and readings of an amazing room beyond the gate. Sam turned around asked General Hammon what caused him to pull the emergency release. General Hammond beckoned her to follow and they both went back to the phone where now Daniel informed them what had happened the past minute or so since the gate connected. They were ordered to the infirmary to check what happened while the gate technicians were order to go over the logs and see what occurred.

* * *

"How are they doing Janet?" asked a concerned Samantha Carter just before the entered the debriefing.

"They're fine. A little headache but just fine." Both Jack and the airman had been in the infirmary for extensive testing to which Dr Janet had grudgingly allowed them to leave under strict orders to stay on base for the next couple of days and to report anything unusual.

Both Sam and Janet entered the conference room to be greeted by Daniel, Teal'c, Generall Hammond and Jack, swinging on his chair.

"So do we have any idea of what happened?" General Hammond started the meeting with this statement after seeing the slightly concerned faces of his experts.

Sam shared a look with Janet before going first. "We don't know. As far as our sensors can see nothing came through the stargate other than the signal back from the probe. No radiation, or anything. Even if something somehow came through, I can't see how nor why it would only affect Colonel O'Neil and airman Smith."

"I think I can help with that Captain Carter." Janet interrupted as she could see her friend was concerned that something had slipped through their system. "At first look we can't see anything wrong. when we looked closer we could find some interesting things. and when we looked even further, we again found nothing.

It seems that both airman Smith and Colonel O'Neil both share an extremely rare gene. We checked against records and both also already had the gene when they first arrived at the SGC. There is also an increase of an unknown hormone that is a by-product of this gene. Again natural but elevated. We can also tell that it is doing absolutely nothing. There is some focus in the brain but it doesn't not seem to be affecting the brain forcefully but is actually being accepted by the neuron connection."

Getting the frustration out of her system at the strange results she takes a breath before looking everyone in the eye.

"Honestly, I have no idea. So far as I can tell this is acting like a sprained muscle but only in response to this gene. Nothing was added, no detrimental affects have been noticed. While I can acknowledge that something happened, I'm at a loss to explain what."

Janet leaned back showing her frustration and that she had finished. Everyone in the room took a moment to process it before their eyes moved to Jack.

"What?"

"Well do you have anything to add Colonel O'neil?"

"I don't know... I guess... It's strange but it felt important. It's that gut instinct kind of thing that says I've missed something important. that how this feels. Like I missed what it was about. And stop looking at me like I'm a loony. This sound or whatever. It didn't feel like something going wrong. You know, like getting a hit to the head and the ears ringing and all that. This felt more outside. Like dogs hearing a higher pitch than humans."

Everyone sighed at how confusing the information was.

"Very well. Until we know more we will not dial that planet again."

The looks Sam and Daniel gave aside, even General Hammond felt pained at saying that.

* * *

"Alright. Daniel, dial the gate."

"Why?"

"We're going home. Now. That's an order."

Daniel gave a slight unsure nod as he he too was concerned with the strange people chanting "Thor" and the humming building up in the tall device before the gate. As he went to the dialing device he noticed that there was a strange blue light shining on him coming from the large hammer like device in front of the gate. Soon the light moved from Daniel and over to Sam, then Jack and finally stopping on Teal'c.

Teal'c's reaction to the light was not as pleasant. He started yelling from the pain. The light seemed to focus over his stomach and soon Jack was yelling at him to move. When it became obvious Teal'c couldn't move Jack quickly ran and tackled him to push him out of the way. What happen next surprised everyone as both Jack and Teal'c dissolved into light and disappeared into the large hammer device which powered down.

Sam and Daniel walked to where they last saw Jack and Teal'c in stunned silence. Soon they were greeted again by a local. After a while they managed to make her understand that the people taken were friends and meant no harm. They were assured that they would be safe and the journey to find Jack and Teal'c began.

Jack and Teal'c's journey was far more interesting.

In another galaxy, Supreme Commander Thor was sorting through recent data burst regarding the replicators when a notification appeared in the side of the console. Normally Thor would ignore minor breaches of the worlds he protects as the defenses he has in place can deal with the Goa'uld silly enough to venture. Yet this was concerning. The small data burst said that one of the people transported to the judgment chambers held an active and recently used ATA gene. If the Goa'uld had found a way to activate the more advanced systems of the Ancient defence system or really anything that required an ATA gene then it was something to be concerned about.

Deciding to get more information Thor tapped into the monitoring systems in place to detect what was happening.

"- the Goa'uld were warned not to come." the pre-recorded viking Thor hologram said to Teal'c and Jack, the latter of which protested.

"We're not Goa'uld!"

Thor did another quick scan and could tell he spoke the truth. Looking through the logs he could also see that this man had tried to save the Jaffa.

"Hmmm... You would risk your life for a Jaffa?" the hologram asked.

"He's different. He's one of us. An enemy of the Goa'uld"

Thor paused a moment to coming to a dicision.

"Those not of Goa'uld can leave here, those who are must face the hammer. If you wish to change my judgment you must prove you worth in my Hall of Might."

The hologram then disappeared.

Jack and Teal'c started walking through the large cavern to see if they could find a way out.

Meanwhile Sam and Daniel had gained the assistance of a past Goa'uld who was leading them back to the opening of the cave. There travels took time as the guide seemed reluctant.

When they arrived at the cave they tried to find a way in. It was not long after that they heard gun fire.

"They're in trouble!" Daniel said frantically as he tried to find some way to open the cave to the next chamber where his friends were. While everyone frantically tried to find a button or something to allow them access to the next chamber, their guide managed to open the doors through some chanting.

Swiftly they rushed in to see Teal'c charge at some reptile like creature, pushing them both into a thick archway that held a likeness to a large hammer. The archway immediately lit up with red light as both the creature and Teal'c screamed in pain. Jack, once again, pulled Teal'c out of harms way as the creature continued to be shocked before eventually the red light faded and it fell to the ground. Teal'c checked it's vitals and declared it dead.

"I can see why they call you friend now." The ex-goa'uld said while observing Teal'c.

Jack was in the middle of convincing Daniel to destroy the hammer when Teal'c spoke up.

"Did the hologram not say that you could appeal the decision in the Hall of might?"

"The Hall of Might?" Daniel queried.

"The Hall of Might is said to be a way to prove yourself to Thor and that should it be completed Thor will reveal the knowledge of workings. None have been able to complete it so far." Their guide said.

Sharing a look they decided to try this 'Hall of Might' before attempting to destroy the hammer. After a quick discussion the team decided that Jack, Sam and Daniel would head back to the village before getting the first guide, Gairwyn, that had to lead them to their current ex-goa'uld guide. The guide had opted to stay with Teal'c to talk and also provide food and support should he need it. Sam gave Teal'c some extra ammo before they headed out.

Jack, Sam and Daniel made it back into the village and updated Gairwyn on what was happening. She agreed to guide them to the Hall of Might. The team geared up and the set out again. After Daniel's witty comment on the little stand not looking very much like a hall, they entered the hall in a rather 'flashy' way, Jack complains about already not liking being teleported around everywhere.

Despite Jack's helpful comments everyone managed to make it to the last area despite some hair-raising times with Daniel and Gairwyn.

"31415.. it's Pi!" Sam shouts out with a pleased face.

"Pi? Pi! It's Pi. Wait Pi is an Earth term. We have to depict it somehow. ahhh... on the circles?"

Daniel moves over to the shapes on the far wall and feels around the circle. He noted that it was soft, sand like materials. So he quickly drew a line from the middle of the circle to the edge. The circle started to dissolve away and a button appeared behind. Daniel hesitated a moment before pressing.

"Greetings." The group gasped in surprise as the hologram of the viking Thor changed into the appearance of a oh a short grey alien that shared a striking resemblance to the Roswell Grey which Sam also mentioned.

"I am the one you know as Thor. In the ten-span since I created this planet, you are the first to complete this challenge and as such it has been deemed that you may now know me in my true form."

"These are the wise ones Thor." said Gairwyn as she bowed to Thor the alien with wide eyes.

"It can't hear you Gairwyn." Sam explained. "It was probably recorded thousands of years ago."

"On the contaray, I can hear you very well. I am currently broadcasting from my ship the Beliskar."

The four of them gaped a moment before Daniel introduced themselves before mentioning where they were from. "We're from Earth." Thor's eyes widened. "I was not aware that the people of Earth we actively using their stargate. Nor that you had contact with the Goa'uld."

"About that." Jack interrupted. "The other hologram ... thing... said that we could appeal locking up our friend Teal'c. So here we are appealing."

Thor looked at Jack before bluntly saying "The Jaffa serve the Goa'uld."

"Not this one. Teal'c used to serve Apophis but he freed us, saved us. He left his position, home and family so that he could join us. He knows the Goa'uld are not gods and the Goa'uld are his enemy." Jack said with firm confidence looking Thor in the eye.

Thor looked Jack in the eye before checking through the logs and witnessing the battle where Teal'c pushed the Goa'uld into the hammer to spare his friends. updating the settings on the protections.

"You have proven yourself and Teal'c has proven himself in the caverns. As such The defense shall not activate around him again, however, do not believe that this will be a common occurence. The exception of Jaffa will open this defensive system to vulnerabilities."

"There's no ultimate defense! Would the hammer be able to stop a missile coming through the gate or that weird energy attack that seeks people out?" Jack said in a huff.

"While I admit your missiles might breach the defense, the Goa'uld continue to use a particular compound in their explosive material that is neutralised when near the hammer. As for this 'human seeking energy attack' I am unsure of what you speak of. Of course the hammer is shielded against energy based attacks."

"Ahh I think what the Colonel means is that recently we dialed a planet and when we sent a probe through to check it out, discovered that Colonel O'Neil and another airman were suffering from some kinda of sonic attack coming through the wormhole. We were wondering if it was perhaps a warning or test since we believe it was one of the ancient's buildings." Sam summarised for the Asgard. The grey alien's eyes widened again before leaning forward in alertness."

"What was the address?" He asked. Sam quickly wrote the stargate address on some paper and showed it to the hologram. Thor then issued a command via his console to some technician Asgards to test the address with caution. A few moments later a report came through detailing that the test had been unsuccessful and analysis found the area to be without planet. Yet old archives had acknowledge the existence of a planet yet no records showed it's noted destructiojn. Strange.

"The gate address does not work. There is no stargate or planet located at this address."

Sam blushed before looking down a bit and then saying "Oh. ahh. We originally found the address on an old artifact on Earth and we had to translate the 8 symbol address from another galaxy to one that work from our Earth gate. Perhaps we made an error that was not noticed from our relative position." She then wrote the original address and showed him.

This address really confused Thor. First he was impressed that the people of Earth had been able to translate the address to relative co-ordinates. Second, it was accurate. Last, but defiantly not least, the co-ordinates originated from not only outside the milky way but also the Ida galaxies. Which meant this was something very different or it was the ancients. Thor decided to try and work out why the group before thought it was an ancient facility.

"Most unusual. You're calculations are correct which is impressive. What makes you think that this planet is an Ancient outpost?" Thor asked.

Daniel shared a look with the other before answer. "W-Well we recently met the Nox who shared a bit of the history of our galaxy, one thing we discovered is that the spoken language of the Ancients is close to one of our own Earth languages, Latin. So we researched those roots in particular and found an artifact with that stargate address inscribed on an unknown material which was hidden in one of our oldest statues.

Also, when we sent the probe through, we managed to get a little bit of video and information before we shut the gate down. The was a large room that was obviously technological yet the style is not Goa'uld, Nox or your own."

Thor looked contemplative for a moment. Before checking some information on his console.

"This is most interesting and requires more research. I shall come to Earth and run diagnostics. I shall arrive by your stargate in 24 hours. I have much to look into."

The hologram nodded before they all disappeared in white light and arrived where they were just before the hall. The group also noticed a surprised Teal'c and ex-Goa'uld guide.

"See ya? Ummm... what just happened? I have a feeling that explaining to Hammond that there's going to be a visit from a super advanced alien group is not going to go over well." Jack says with wide eyes as he tries to take in the last few minutes of conversation.

"Umm... maybe a bit worse than you're thinking. Thor said 'by your stargate' not through. I'm not sure how we could explain large space-ships in the sky..." Daniel adds in wearily. Jack gives him a 'kicked puppy' look before getting a thoughtful face and then saying.

"Training exercise?"

* * *

"I know sir. But as I said before, he didn't really give me much chance to say 'no'." Jack says while fidgeting in the stiff formal suite he had to wear.

While the team had practically run back to the SGC the Heads were all in disarray trying to work out how to properly greet, meet and contain an alien visit. People in suites were rushing everywhere. NASA and NORAD were on high alert. The president was pacing around in the pentagon trying not to have a panick attack.

"You're sure that there is no possibility that Thor could be hostile." Jack shuffled uneasily before addressing General Hammond's concern.

"Sir, I'll admit to not knowing much about the little grey guy. But what I do know says he's not. That and my instinct says he's okay." The general looked at Jack for a moment before nodding. He prepared to ask another question when a flash of light appeared and some surprised shouts along with the sound of arming guns. Running over to the commotion Jack saw Thor and another grey alien. Putting on a big smile and opening his arms he yelled, "Thor! Welcome to Earth."

The airmen surrounding the aliens looked to General Hammond for confirmation before lowering their weapons and moving quickly walked to the stargate room. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c came rushing up to meet them, along with several other officials that were sent by the Pentagon.

"Greetings O'Neil it is pleasing to see you again. It is also pleasing to see Earth's progress." Thor then looked around the procession before raising his voice and saying "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard. This is Heimdall, our head scientist. We offer fair greetings from the Asgard."

Daniel took over from Jack to do introductions. "It's a pleasure to have you here. Um. You know us... this is of course Teal'c, our Jaffa friend. This is General Hammond, leader of this facility an-"

"I'm Colonel Maybourne, I'll be acting as the consultant between you and the President of United States." Said colnel Maybourne, strolling into the group looking all important purposefully ignoring the reproachful looks given to him by SG:1.

Thor may be alien but he is well aware of certain types of people that existed. SG:1 had proven themselves and they seemed to respect this General Hammond. For now the politics did not concern him.

"Thank you. It is wonderful to meet you all. O'Neil, would you consent to an in-depth medical scan to determine if there were any biological effects from this unknown energy." Jack shuffled a little uneasily, casting a pleading look at General Hammond before sighing and consenting.

Heimdall raised what looked like a stone in his hand which cast a green light over Jack's body. After a few moments it went away. Jack looked confused for a moment before saying "That's it?"

"Yes"

"Cool."

The two grey aliens spoke in strange bubbly like language that Daniel took great interest in. they both nodded a moment before Heimdall moved over to the stargate and held his stone control device to it. Both the stargate and stone started pulsing. Thor noticed the startled look on everyone's faces and decided to put them at ease.

"Fear not. Heimdall is checking the stargate to ensure everything is working properly and to check the logs of this strange address. Could you please retrieve the other man who experienced a reaction to the stargate." The General gave a nod to a couple of airmen by the door who then quickly jogged out of the room. Jack shuffled uneasily again. Maybourne took a breath and was about to speak before Thor spoke to Jack.

"Do not worry O'Neil. Our scans showed no issues with your biology. It was not without results though and we have a theory on the cause. Although I fear this makes matters more concerning but not for you." The group didn't know how to react to a statement like that but Jack seemed happy enough. Heimdall came back over and spoke briefly to Thor, both seemed to frown.

"Did the signal make you feel anything, O'Neil?" Heimdall asked.

"Umm... well I suppose I felt it was important... maybe.. alone? no maybe abandoned or something like that." Thor and Heimdall shared a look.

A nervous looking airman entered the room escorted by two others before standing at attention.

"At ease airman. This is Thor and Heimdall. Thor has asked your presence for information regarding the strange energy that you and Colonel O'Neil reacted to." The airman slowly nodded his head before looking at the aliens apprehensively.

"Do you consent to an advanced medical scan?" Thor asked the airman.

"ahh sure.. sir!" the airman said.

Again green light filled the room as the man was scanned. Soon it ended and the two aliens quickly discussed before nodding.

"There is good news. Our theory has been confirmed. It is surprising as we had not thought your race was this developed. The Ancients used a specific genetic marker in their genome that allows them to control certain technologies of theirs. Both these men have the gene. It is likely that the unusual energy that caused a reaction was an Ancient technology system. It may have been broadcasting on a broad frequency telepathy channel. It is surprising to see that already your people are beginning to form basic functions for telepathy." Everyone seemed surprised at that. Jack decided to just confirm that little piece of information.

"So.. telepathy as in I can read people mind telepathy." Sam and Daniel held back a smile at Jack's childish outlook - they could already imagine the mischief Jack would try with this.

"No. That is an advanced form of telepathy. This means that it is possibly for send and receive telepathic messages. The efficiency of this communication is dependant and unlikely due to the primitive nature of your species." Jack looked a little downcast before perking up a bit at what could be. Sam felt hesitant to ask the next question but felt it needed to be addressed.

"Thor... you mentioned that your theory was good for us but bad for the situation. What do you mean?"

"That is correct. The situation is not good. Ancient technology can be communicated via telepathy but for it to desperately reach out to unknown people on all broadcast frequencies shows great concern. It is highly unusual, especially after all this time. More so is that the system is still active, with power, advanced and desperate. We must determine where it is, what is going wrong and fix it. For this task we will require the aid of O'Neil. I believe that with concentration and proximity we may be able to determine what is the issue with some time and practise. We can also provide some equipment that will help refine the telepathy and guide your mind." Everyone looked around for a moment while they took a moment to process the information. General Hammon noticed that Maybourne was again about to speak so he quickly took control.

"Thank you Thor. Colonel O'Neil do you think you could do this?"

"I'll give it a shot, sir."

"Good man. SG:1 suite up and be ready for departure through the gate. Thor, Heimdall, we will be ready in half an hour, is that enough time for you to collect what you need?"

"More than enough. We will see you in half an hours time." Thor said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"General Hammond, sir! You have allowed these aliens to dictate the terms here without asking for anything in return! I have been tasked with overseeing these negotiations." Colonel Maybourne said stiffly. General Hammond offered him an annoyed look as he stopped issuing order to everyone to address Maybourne's comment.

"Colonel Maybourne, you're duty is to oversee the negotiations between the Asgard and the President of United States. When that occurs, I shall give you full run, however, the running of the facility and it's members are my concern and as such I will make the negotiations." General Hammond said in an authoritative voice before turning away from the furious Colonel and going back to getting everything under control.

30 minutes later saw SG:1, General Hammond and couple of airmen by the doors in the gate room.

A beam of light filled the room as Thor appeared in some sort of chair/throne thing, that had a desk with several stones and a small screen, that hovered just above the floor.

"Thor, I love the chair." Jack greeted with a smile while suited up in fatigues. Thor nods to Jack before explaining that Heimdall was doing some research and contacting the Asgard with the information they had.

"Alright. So what do I do?"

"Perhaps it is best to find the best way to calm and clear your mind. When the signals reaches you do not try and make them louder. Think of it as if you are in a crowded room trying to hear on person. Focus on what you're trying to hear and tune the rest out." Teal'c advised. Thor then moved a stone on his console and the gate started dialling. Jack sat on the ground with his legs bent at the knees facing the stargate with a calm look on his face. The wormhole engaged and Jack tense placing his head in his hands.

"How are you going Jack?" Daniel asks looking concerned for his friend.

"Shhhhh!" Jack hisses back.

"Ahh! errr... Somethings wrong... alone? trapped? emergence. hidden... It's hidden but then something shouldn't get out? no can't get out. Somethings trapped which is bad.. no.. it's something good but bad it can't get out... this is really weird guys. It's not words but like feels and memories... It- .. It reminds me of when Charlie got trapped in our wardrobe and was crying because he could get out. It needs someone to rescue him."

Everyone stood stunned at what this telepathy was like. Not only for the mixed emotions but for Jack to mention Charlie so publically. Thor looked at his console before speaking up.

"Our readings also suggest this is correct. A hidden facility is sending an emergency call because someone is trapped inside the facility with the ability to leave and is need of our help. We must look into this."

"Wait! You could understand it? why did you make me do this then?" Jack said while still trying to block out the strange signal.

"While we could receive and understand telepathic signals with our systems it is still a tricky but far more so is sending a telepathic message. The time it could take to create the correct telepathic signals will be significant. Please try and acknowledge that you have received the message before asking it if you have full access to the systems."

Jack nodded before he focused back on the gate. After a minute or two Jack sighed and said "I think it said full system access."

Thor nodded in agreement with what he was able to work out from the transmissions.

"We should head into the facility and see if it must be deactivated while helping the individual trapped there." Thor said before another command brought a small ball appearing in a small burst of white light. it then moved forward and into the gate. After a few moments Thor looked up from his console and declared it safe before his chair moved up and into the stargate.

General Hammond turned to SG:1 and said "You have a go. Good Luck."

The team nodded and then stepped into the wormhole.

Stepping out the other side they saw Thor a little bit further in front of the gate. They also saw perhaps one of the most magnificent rooms they had ever seen.

"Wow..." Sam said as she gazed around the room.

"Indeed." agreed Teal'c

The room, Thor noted, was very similar to the entrance of Atlantis. The dark room suddenly flickered to life as lights along the floor and steps turned on. Yet it still seemed as if all the lights had not yet fully activated. A low hum was heard below building up. Thor brought up a few scan results before commenting.

"The facility's power has been on a low cycle optimised for efficiency but now it seems to be cycling up and soon full power will be restored. This is like nothing I have ever heard of"

As Sam was observing the room, something caught her eye from behind her. "Ahh guys. Look at this."

Everyone turned to see the soft blue light glowing from the thinner, sleeker stargate.

"Now that's fancy." Says Jack as he takes in the new version stargate.

"Indeed it seems to be even more improved version than the ones I have seen previously. This is highly unusually but almost certain. This facility is new. It is not like any Ancient technology we have seen. This entire planet is cloaked with some kind of cloaking device that doesn't even allow me to send information out. Jack please verify that you have authority here."

Jack concentrated for a moment before a section of the floor near the gat moved down and a stand with a button appeared from the floor. Everyone stared at it for a moment.

"Press down on the button to claim ownership and to show command." Jack moved over to the button and pressed down wincing as history said pressing big buttons was bad. Several lights flashed but that's all that happened. The button disappeared under the floor again. Jack thought a moment about the lighting. immediately the lights turned on above them.

"Huh. Well that definitely beats the lights that you have to clap for."

Remembering why they came here in the first place, Jack wondered where the person was trapped. Suddenly he had a sense of where the person was.

"Okay I think I now know where our trapped person is and it also seems to be the control center or something."

Jack lead the group to a large room filled with consols and a large be like device. As he entered the monitors and systems flared to life, showing a mass of symbols that Thor was looking through. Looking at the bed-like device he noticed a small glass window like opening with some kind of face inside. Looking inside he sees the face of a child about 12-13 years old. His attention was drawn to a gasp from Thor.

Noticing the querying looks he was receiving, Thor decided to let them know some of what he had discovered.

"The person is a child who is age-locked at 12 years of age. He was trapped here after an authorisation mix-up when the Ancients came back to this galaxy for some reason. He's been here for nearly 10,000 years. Over a hundred of which was before he went into suspended animation. He's the last Ancient. Their legacy. The pod is de-activating. He will wake up soon."  
Surprised at the information, the group quickly looked over to the glass viewing panel just in time to see bright green eyes flicker open.

* * *

WOW. Can I just say it was amazing to log on and see the response to this story. I kind of figured that I would respond to both my reviews etc but this is amazing. Thank you soooo much. Anyway I hope you liked this latest chapter... sorry if it was a bit rushed but even I wanted to get Harry and SG:1 together... Writing SG:1 stuff was interesting because I now know that I haven't got a few things right and that I know NOTHING about the army.. err.. airforce... v_v: military? lol Anyhow I gave it a shot. Also someone mentioned that I should get a beta... meh.. My stuff is somewhat understandable but if you want me to delay writing to get a beta I'll see what I can do (don't get me wrong... I know having a beta will be good but I can't be bothered to go back and re-read thus beta's are more hassle :P lol)

The abouts... okay a couple of responses here:

"Oh no! You've stopped him growing! How could you!"  
Well ... yes.. and I don't think there will be a magic potion that fixes that overnight... but I will give away the ending a bit.. in the end it doesn't matter as much as one might think for one reason or another.

"Oh noo! You've trapped him and now he will go insane and drool and mumble gibberish!"  
Nahh.. I'm going along the idea that an Ancient's mind is a bit more structured, the interaction with a human like interface (even if it was a machine) plus not going the full 10,000 years won't turn him to mush... that's not to say there's no damage.. far from it but not unrecoverable.

I hope you enjoyed! :D

~BetaPAWDkitsune


End file.
